Universe 9: Tarble Not Goku
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: A rewrite of the series where Tarble takes Goku's place, the saiyans don't get destroyed by Frieza and the Saiyans are the bad guys. Starts from Tarble age 3 to the end of DBZ. READ NEW SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 1.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dragonball Z**

**Summary in next chapter.**

**Universe 9 Prologue**

Long ago the evil sorcerer Bibidy created a monster so powerful it had the potential to destroy the universe. Its name was Majin Buu. The five Kaioshins attempted to stop Bibidy and Buu and this is what happened.

Smash. The West Kaioshins body crashed through an ice wall. She quickly regained her footing and charged the monster driving a knee into his face. She was much faster and her speed annoyed Buu.

" Dammit, you pink blob. Kill her, kill her, KILL HER!" Bibidy screamed. This distracted Buu and he got hit with an energy blast which cut him in half sending his feet falling to the ground. He blew steam, grew his legs back and charged her. They threw barrages of punches and kicks at each other. West Kaioshin's were far weaker which gave Buu an opening to smash her to the ground. This time it took longer for her to get up, but when she did she was quickly engulfed by a pink goo. Buu landed down next to her and then absorbed her. This Buu was much smarter so he decided her speed would become his speed. His form didn't change much, just his antenna grew longer.

Bibidy and Buu then confronted the North Kaioshin. North Kaioshin swordsman skills were amazing, but now that Buu had absorbed West Kaioshin, North Kaioshin was unable to catch him. After seeing North Kaioshin's skill he decided to absorb him as well. Buu purposely let himself get cut in half. Then Buu's wicked smile was the last thing North Kaioshin before he too was engulfed by the pink goo. Buu's appearance change once again, but this time he gained a nose and got a little chubby.

Fighting South Kaioshin was much harder than the other two. Buu's newly gained gut size, didn't make it easy for him to move as fast. South Kaioshin's strength was beginning to become too much for Buu. If it weren't his regenerative abilities he would have been beaten to death. In a last ditch effort Buu wrapped himself around South Kaioshin to try and absorb him. After the initial struggle, Buu was finally able to absorb him. Once again his appearance changed. He was now tall, he could speak and was no longer chubby. He was now perfect. His body matched up with his skill evenly.

Finally, he battled East Kaioshin it came to an end fast, but before Buu could finish him something happened. East Kaioshin laid back against a crumbled rock covered in cuts and bruises. Buu's hand was outstretch pointed towards the fallen Kaioshin.

" Now Buu, finish him." ordered Bibidy. Buu continued to stare at East Kaioshin. " Did you hear me? Kill him you stupid creature!"

Buu lowered his hand to his side. " No." he said sternly

" W-what did you say to me?"

" I said no. I don't want to kill anymore."

" Of course you want to kill. You were made to kill. Don't say you don't want to kill. That is your job." Bibidy screamed jumping up and down.

" Your right. I do want to kill." Bibidy smiled at him. " But I want to kill you." Buu turned and walked towards the evil wizard.

" W-w-wait, s-s-stop you monster." Bibidy said falling backwards.

" No, you are the monster." Buu outstretched his hand and fired a wicked energy blast. Bibidy put his hands in front of him and said something weird. Before he was hit his body switched places with the Supreme Kaioshin. The large Kaioshin was obliterated by energy blast. " You bastard! How did you do that?"

" You can't kill me, Buu." he stated smugly

" _You, East Kaioshin. I'm going to send a blast at both you and Bibidy. He is going to switch places with you. Get ready to block the attack."_ Buu said telepathically to East Kaioshin. He just nodded a little uneasy. Buu fired both attacks and Bibidy said his weird spell and switched places with East Kaioshin. East Kaioshin crossed his forearms in front of himself and blocked the attack, but Bibidy was incinerated.

Both Buu and East Kaioshin fell backwards. " Majin Buu why did you kill him and not me?" East Kaioshin asked panting

" After absorbing your comrades, I not only gained their abilities, but also their purity, intelligence and conscience. I don't want to kill, I want peace." Buu said in a sad voice. He put his hands on his head and began to cry. " I'm so sorry. I wish I could change everything."

East Kaioshin stood up and walked over. " Don't worry, now that your not evil, you can really help the universe." he said reassuringly. " Now how bout we seal you away until the universe needs you." He put his hand on Buu shoulder and smiled. Buu just nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm changing this story. The prologue and first two chapters will be the same. The third chapter will be a summary of what happens in Dragon Ball. Then I'm skipping right to DBZ. So lets summarize. Tarble switches places with Goku. The Saiyans are evil, Frieza & Cooler are good guys. There OOCs and various other changes and twists. There are no OCs except Saiyan OCs. The summary chapter will be out soon, then the first DBZ chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Universe 9: Tarble Not Goku**

**Chapter 1**

On Planet Vegeta, the king was waiting in his throne room for his eldest son to return from his mission. Sitting on his throne fuming, because once again his eldest son had used his advance strength to bully his little brother.

"Lord Vegeta. Your son is back from his mission." said a lowly soldier

"Send him in." he replied in angry tone, rising from his throne. Then Prince Vegeta walked in behind the lowly soldier, the usual scowl on his face.

"I have just returned, father. What is it you could possibly need?" he said with great disrespect in his voice.

The king walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "How dare you speak to me in that tone." he said standing over his son, who was now rubbing his cheek. "I've heard you have been hurting your little brother again. Is this true?"

"Yes, but it's only because he's weak and has to learn how defend himself." he answered in a defensive, but angry way.

"You are not his disciplinarian, that's my job. And if you want to teach him to be stronger do it properly, not act like a bully."

"But father, he is so infuriating. He can't take a simplest of directions without messing something up."

"Then stop trying to teach him. We have proper ways to train."

"Good, send him to a remote planet. That way when he comes of age he can take over the planet."

The king pondered his son's suggestion. "Fine. That's what I'll do. Now get out of my sight."The king shouted. Prince Vegeta walked out in a huff. "You, soldier, bring Tarble in here."

"Y-yes sir." he replied a little intimidated. The king paced back and fourth impatiently waiting for the guard to return with his younger son. The king was nervous about sending Tarble away because of the way he is. Tarble is different from his brother and other Saiyan children. He didn't like fighting or confrontation. He was weak and just a happy person. "I have brought Prince Tarble, my lord."

"Good, you are dismissed." he said to the soldier.

"Hello father. How was your day?" Tarble asked with a big smile

The king gave him a fake smile and knelt down. "Tarble, I was talking to your brother about your strength and I've decided you need to get stronger. You will be sent to another planet. That way you can become strong like your brother."

"B-but I don't wanna leave." he said trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, but you have to learn how to fend for yourself. Learn to be a great fighter."

"I don't wanna be a fighter then. I'll do something else instead."

"No you will not. You are a Saiyan and your gonna start acting like one." the king said standing up. He walked over to his throne and pressed a button. " Get a ship ready for Tarble." he said into a receiver.

"What is the destination, sir?" it said back.

"Pick a planet we haven't conquered." there was a short wait. "Damn it, I hate the music they play when I'm on hold."

"Sir, what about Earth?"

"That's fine. Have the ship ready in two hours." he said and walked away from his throne. "Come on, Tarble. You have to get ready." Tarble reluctantly followed, biting his lower lip to keep from crying.

_Two Hours Later_

"Father, why do I have to wear this?" he asked. All he was wearing were Saiyan armor pants.

"Because, this way when you land the inhabitants won't know what planet your from. Then when they least expect it you can take them by surprise." he answered confidently. Tarble just nodded his head and stepped into the pod. " Now, you are going to go into a hibernated sleep. Once the ship reaches its destination you will wake up. Then push this button to exit."

"Okay Father. Where is big brother?" he asked looking around.

"He said he didn't want to come see you off."

"Oh. One more question, what is Earth like?"

"I don't know. It doesn't belong to the Saiyans yet. But it will, once you get there and get stronger. Now goodbye son. I'll see you in a few years."

King Vegeta closed the hatch to Tarble's ship and walked to the control panel. He nodded to the soldier working it. The soldier pushed some buttons and the ship blasted off into space. The king watched as it went out of sight, still wondering if this was the right idea.

_One Year Later On Earth_

An elderly man was walking through the woods to get to his house. Then he saw what looked like a meteor, fly right above him and crash into the side of a mountain. He walked quickly to where he saw the smoke rising. He made it there in a matter of minutes. There he saw, in the crater, a spherical object, with what looked like an open door. He then saw a little boy climbing out of the crater.

"My goodness son, are you okay?" he asked walking up to the boy

"I think so. But, where am I?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Your on Mt. Paozu."

"You mean I'm not on Earth, because that's where I'm suppose to be?" Tarble said starting to panic

"Hoho, of course your on Earth. Mt. Paozu is part of Earth."

Oh good, thank you mister."

"Your welcome, young man. So what's your name?"

"I'm Tarble. I'm a prince and I was sent to Earth to learn to fight."

"Oh really. Well I'm Gohan and I could teach you a little bit about fighting."

"Really that's great. Thank you, Gohan." he said with a smile. Then his stomach made a loud grumbling sound.

"Well, it sounds like your hungry. Lets go back to my house and eat." Gohan suggested. Tarble smiled and nodded his head. Then they made their way to the house and ate a lot.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter where Tarble meets Bulma.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Universe 9: Tarble Not Goku**

**Chapter 2**

About twelve years after Tarble landed on Earth, he was living on his own in his Grandpa's house. Gohan had mysteriously died the same night Tarble lost his tail. He had learned to live by himself thanks to his Grandpa's teaching. Today he was walking the dirt road home. His purple gi was drenched from jumping in the river to catch fish. He had caught a huge fish which was now hung over his shoulder.

"What's that sound?" he turned around to see a car speeding towards him. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh." came from inside the car. Then boom it crashed right into him. "Uh-oh, I think I just killed someone." the girl in the car look over steering wheal to see the Tarble standing up in his fighting stance.

"Okay whoever you are. I'm not gonna let you hit me with your spaceship and get away with it." he then sent a kick right into the grill of the car. When he removed his foot there was a giant hole and then the car stopped running. "Now come out of your spaceship and face me like a man."

"But I'm not a man, I'm a girl see." she said getting out of the car. "And it's not a spaceship it's a car. But I am sorry I hit you."

"Oh, that's what a car looks like. I've never seen one before. Grandpa only told me about them." he said looking it up and down. "Wait, you said you were a girl right?" he said, now looking her up and down. "You don't look much different from the girls where I come from. Are all girls the same?"

"Well, of courses not. Not all girls can be as pretty as me." she said striking various poses. "By the way, what's your name and where is it you come from?"

"I'm Tarble, the prince of Planet Vegeta!" he said with great pride.

"_This guy lives in his own world." _She thought. "Okay. I'm Bulma Briefs from West City."

"Cool, your from the city. I guess that explains the car and weird clothing. Hey you wanna come to my house for lunch and you can tell me about the city?" he asked really excited.

"Okay, but you better not try anything pervy."

"Um, what does pervy mean?"

"Oh, it's not important." she said blushing. "_I guess he really is that naïve." _She thought to herself

They walked a short way down the road were at the house. Tarble dropped the fish next to the front door and they walked in.

"Wow, you have a nice place here, pal." she said looking around the small, but nice house.

"Thanks." he stopped. "Huh, it's glowing. I've never seen it do that before."

"What's glowi- ahhh." she ran over and push him down. "It's a dragon ball, alright.

"Hey, put that back. My grandpa gave me that dragon ball." Tarble shouted at her.

"But look, I've got two. " She said, taking her two dragon balls out of a bag.

"Wow, I thought there was only one. How did you find them?"

"With my dragon radar. I made it myself. So can I have your dragon ball?"

"Of course not! Why would you need more than one anyways? That kind of greedy."

"I need all seven so then I can make my wish. You see when you collect all seven the Eternal Dragon appears and grants you any wish."

"Wow that really cool."

"So you'll let me have it then?"

"No!"

"Okay, than how about you come with me then? You can hold on to your dragon ball until I make my wish."

"Can I have it back after that?" De asked. She just nodded with a smile. "Okay then lets go."

They walked outside and Bulma a small box out of her pocket. She opened the box and took out a small cylinder.

"What's that?" Tarble asked

"It's a Dynocap. Everyone has them. Jeez you really must have lived in the wood your whole life." she explained

"Well, what do you need it for?"

"Since you destroyed my car, I need a new way to travel. Now stand back." She clicked the top of it and threw it. There was puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared there was a motorcycle.

"Ahhh, Bulma are you a witch?" He asked, scared of the fact Bulma might be a witch.

"No, it's not witch craft, it's technology.

"Technology makes spaceships appear out of nowhere? That sounds like witch craft to me."

"I told you I don't have any spaceships. This is a motorcycle. Now come get on." She said getting on the motor cycle. He hesitantly got on. "Hold on tight. This thing goes pretty fast." She said, then hit the gas. The bike speeded down the road, causing Tarble to hold on tighter.

"Wow, this thing goes faster than I can run!" he shouted in excitement.

"Of course it does, people can't ran as fast as a motor cycle." She said, in a tone that said "Wow you're an idiot."

They speeded down the road for hours. Tarble taking in the sights. Everything seamed more amazing since they were going so fast. He was brought back from his daydreaming when Bulma started screaming. Bulma turned the bike too fast and it was about to go out of control. Tarble grabbed her and jumped off, while the bike rolled off the road into the forest.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" he asked, looking around to make no one was attacking them.

It took a second for her to catch her breath. "A turtle."

"A turtle?"

"There was a turtle in the road. I didn't want to hit it."

"Really. Where is he? Maybe we can eat him."

"No. Don't eat me!" they heard from behind them.

"Fine, I won't eat you. But why are you out here and not at the ocean?"

"I'm lost. I've been trying to find my way back for over a year now." he said, hiding his head in his shell.

"Oh, you poor thing. I wish there was something we could do." Bulma said.

"I know, we could take you back to the ocean." Tarble said, looking into the turtle's shell.

"You would really do that for me?" he asked poking his head out of his shell. Tarble nodded with a smile.

"Um, Tarble, we're on an adventure remember? We don't have time to help the turtle." Bulma said, with her hands on her hips.

"Come on Bulma. We have to help him. Besides I've never been to the ocean before." he pleaded

"Fine. But, we need to rest first. The sun is going down." Bulma said, feeling defeated.

"Alright, we can sleep out under the stars." Tarble said, falling back on the grass.

"There is no way I'm sleeping out in the wilderness." Bulma complained.

Oh, did you bring a tent?" he asked sitting up.

"Better." she reached in her pocket and pulled out another Dynocap. It was a little bigger than the other ones she had. She clicked the top and threw. Once the smoke cleared there was a small house. "See, a house is much better than sleeping in the wilderness."

"Bulma, you know I'll still be your friend even if you're a witch." Tarble said, giving her a skeptical look.

"I'm not a witch, you moron!" she screamed at him.

"She's scary like a witch." The turtle whispered to Tarble. He giggled.

"What did you just say?" she turned around with an evil look on her face.

" Nothing." they said in unison.

"Good. Now lets go inside and rest." she said. They cautiously followed her. Tarble look around the strange house. He had never seen anything like it. It even look different than the houses on Vegeta. " Tarble!" Bulma shouted to get his attention. " You smell. Take a bath."

"I don't smell. I took one this morning in the river." he said back, a little offended.

"Did you use soap and shampoo?"

"Um, what are those?"

"You're hopeless. Come on I'll show you." she lead him to the bathroom and explained what to use where. Then she left. For the next ten minutes she could here crashes, screams and possibly crying. She had her head pressed against the door, when it opened and out walked Tarble. He looked the same except clean. She didn't know why he was screaming. "So, what happened in there?"

"I just did what you showed me."

"Then why were you screaming? And what were those crashing sounds?"

"The soap was slippery, so I fell a couple of times."

"Okay. Well, I have to take a bath too." she said pushing him out and shutting the door. Then she saw what Tarble had done to her bathroom. There was water and bubbles everywhere. Bottles of shampoo and bars of soap all over the floor. And there wasn't a single clean towel. "TARBLE!" he heard her scream and immediately found a place to hide. Technically he was stronger than her, but his grandpa taught him to never hit girls. She kicked the bathroom door open and after she found him she spent about an hour yelling at him and showing him how to clean the bathroom. Afterwards the went into the bedroom and went sleep. She slept on the bed, Tarble slept on the floor and the turtle slept in the living room.

The next morning got off to a quick start. Tarble woke up early and ran off to go find food. When he got back Bulma was up and already eating. She had food and didn't tell him. But he liked his food better. After breakfast they pack up the house and made their way to the ocean. Bulma rode her other motorcycle and Tarble ran along side it with the turtle on his back. They went pretty far without saying anything. But Bulma was sick of the awkward silence so she decided to talk first.

"Hey Tarble, how old are you?" she asked

"Um." he counted his fingers. " Sixteen."

"Really, me too. So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. _"Maybe I don't need the dragon ball to get a boyfriend." _she thought.

"Well you're a girl and my friend. So then yes." he said smiling. She mentally slapped herself. How could she forget how naïve he was. "Hey Bulma, how much longer until we get to the ocean."

"Let me check." she stopped the bike and took out the dragon radar, because it also worked as a map. "We're almost there. It should be just over that hill."

"Alright, lets go.' he said. Then he started running faster than he had been before. Bulma couldn't believe anyone could run that fast. She started the motor cycle and caught up with him. About five minutes later they were at the ocean. "There it is. We're here, we're here." he shouted jumping up and down like a happy little kid. He set the turtle down.

"Thank you so much. Can you wait right here? I have a present I want to give you." said the turtle. Then he got in the water and left.

"What kind of present could a turtle give?" Bulma asked Tarble. He wasn't listening. He was to busy running around in the water. "He is such a child." she said to herself.

"Hey, I'm not a child!" he shouted from the water. She just ignored him. His idiocy was very frustrating. Tarble entertained himself in the water, while Bulma relaxed in the sand for awhile before the turtle came back. " Hey look, the turtles back." Tarble said. " And he's got a guy on his back." they both stood and waited until the turtle and the man made it to shore.

"Hello there, my name is Roshi the Turtle Hermit. Are you the ones that found my turtle." the old man asked. Tarble nodded his head with a smile. "Well then as thanks I have a gift for you. Come to me Flying Nimbus." he shouted. A moment later a little yellow cloud flew down and floated beside them.

"Wow cool. Are you really giving this to me?" Tarble asked.

"Yes. But only those pure of heart can ride it. So try and get on." he said. Tarble jump up and landed on the cloud. Then he started flying around. "Oh my, he actually did it. I could even do it."

"What about me? What's my present?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Turtle did she help you too?" Roshi asked. The turtle gave the thumbs down. "Well if you didn't help than I can't give you anything. Unless you took you shirt off, hehehe."

"Master don't say things like that. That's the reason you couldn't ride the Nimbus." the turtle scolded.

Bulma was about to smack him, when she notice he had a dragon ball around his neck. "Okay, I'll do it. If you give me your necklace."

"What this. This is just something that washed on to my island. But I don't know if I could really part from it."

"Are you sure?" she said lifting up her shirt. Blood shot from his nose.

"Okay, you can have it." he said handing her the ball.

"Yeah. Tarble come here. We've got another dragon ball." she shouted up to him. He stopped the cloud, then flew it towards Bulma.

"Oh wow, now we only need three more, right?" He asked.

"That's right. Then I can make my wish. Yeah." she cheered jumping up and down.

"Well you kids have fun. I'm going back to my island. I've had to much excitement for one day." Roshi said jumping on the turtles shell.

"Bye Turtle Hermit and thanks for the magic cloud." Tarble shouted waving to him.

"Bye. Thanks for the dragon ball." Bulma shouted waving.

"No, No, thank you. Hehe." he said back.

"Tarble lets go. We still have to find the others."

"Okay."


End file.
